


Midnight

by perverthimemeto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverthimemeto/pseuds/perverthimemeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba feels sick, and Koujaku is there to hold him tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

It was about midnight as Koujaku was woken from his peaceful slumber. Slightly confused he opened his eyes, looking around in the room for a moment before he realized Aoba had sat up, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other one pressed over his mouth. Though he was still tired, he couldn't ignore that. His boyfriend had been sick for a few days already, and though the fever had went down about two days ago, the sick feeling in the blue haired male's stomach had remained. Of course Koujaku had took the best care of him. First he had called in at Heibon to tell Haga-san that Aoba wouldn't be able to work in the next days, then he had prepared some soup and brought it to the bed where he had tucked his boyfriend in. Aoba had really been a mess, he still was, even without the cold drips of sweat on his forehead and neck, wetting his messy hair and his constant panting in a fight against the urge to throw up. Still, Koujaku had done his best to get Aoba to eat something, even if it was just the thin soup and some noodles and at the beginning the other hadn't been able to keep them down. 

Actually, Koujaku had thought Aoba was feeling better, but in that moment he was proven wrong by the blue haired male violently shaking, his eyes squeezed shut and the way he held onto his poor stomach. He sat up, carefully wrapping one arm around the other's shoulders, feeling how cool Aoba's skin was with that sweat that had broke out during his fight against the rising sickness. Brushing off the thoughts of how sexy that actually looked, Koujaku furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "Should I get you a glass of water or a bucket?" the response he got was just a quick shake of the other's head, as Aoba couldn't take his hand off his mouth. He just leaned against the black haired man, the feeling of his warm chest and his scent helping the younger one of them as he did his best to take slow breaths and swallow all the saliva that pooled in his mouth. Having no clue why his belly was so upset he had already asked his granny for help, but she hadn't been able to find anything serious, so she had just ordered him to stay in bed and drink lots of water. It hadn't helped much as he felt the riot in his intestines again, as if he had swallowed live snakes, wincing with every wave of pain that went through his body. Remaining in this state for several minutes, Aoba had tears in his eyes, not wanting to throw up again as his throat was still sore from the last times. 

Eventually it seemed like he had won the fight, the pain becoming a bit less along with the awful sickness that didn't completely disappear but definitely became less. "N-Now I could need some water..." his voice was raspy from all the acid that had passed through his throat in the last days and Koujaku nodded, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up. Aoba proceeded to curl up underneath the covers as he waited for the other to return, shakily sitting up as Koujaku handed him the glass at his arrival. His stomach was starting to put up a protest again after Aoba had gulped down about half of the water, and so he slapped his hand over his mouth another time. His boyfriend had meanwhile taken place on the bed again in front of the blue haired male, carefully wrapping his arms around Aoba's shoulders and pulling him up to his chest as he saw how the other started to feel worse again. Of course, the younger one of them put up a protest though. He was about to vomit again and just wanted to rush to the bathroom, but he couldn't get out of his boyfriend's hold with just one free hand and his weakened body. Just moments later he tried to concentrate on swallowing down the saliva that rushed to his mouth again, his stomach cramping before he started to gag. Why was Koujaku still holding him, didn't he notice?

Well, it wasn't that, but rather that he had noticed and wanted to keep Aoba close. "It's okay..." he whispered as he carefully ran a hand through blue locks, brushing them back as he knew what was coming. Aoba was flinching again and again in his hold, trying to breathe, but the constant gagging made that really hard, and he could already feel the stinging of acid rushing up his throat. There wasn't a way for him to stop it anymore, his stomach gave an upset sound as he felt the soup from earlier in his mouth again, the hand that was pressed against his lips not stopping it. Watery vomit spilling out between his fingers, Aoba had tears running down his cheeks as the whole mess landed right on Koujaku's bare chest and lap which was only covered by a pair of briefs. It was only the first wave to come though as the blue haired male started to retch again, the hand that was carefully patting his back not helping against the deep humiliation he felt. He just wanted to break free of Koujaku's arms but there wasn't time for that as more of the burning mixture of water, soup and stomach acid rose from his stomach, spilling out of Aoba's open mouth and nose. 

Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth as Aoba was panting heavily, at least managing to get some oxygen before the third wave of almost pure acid poured from his mouth, successfully covering his own chest, arms and lap. His tummy still felt like it was turning inside out but the blue haired male finally felt that there was nothing more left in his stomach that could have wanted out. After coughing a few times, Aoba managed to finally breathe again, even if he had hiccups now. His teary eyes searched for Koujaku's red ones, silently asking why. He was just greeted with a gentle smile though, Koujaku not seeming to be bothered at all by the vomit that dripped from his chest and ran down his stomach. "Feeling better now?" he asked, his voice soft, and Aoba shook his head. He felt gross and embarrassed, but he wasn't left with any energy in his body to be able to get up or even speak. "Let's clean this up, shall we?" with that, Koujaku got up and carefully lifted Aoba into his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom, hoping it had went unnoticed how much this had turned him on.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing emeto, I'm kind of proud of myself! I hope you enjoyed, maybe leave a comment so I can know what was good or could be done better! Also, feel free to request at my tumblr, perverthimemeto.tumblr.com!


End file.
